x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X-Men Wiki
Hey, those of you who have been updating the wiki for me, thanks! it needs it. I'm surprised there isnt a much bigger community for this wiki. --Worf 18:53, 24 September 2006 (UTC) I've been updating some of them with info from a bungie group. You would see in it, and when editing, will see in it. --ah2190 09:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Logo Just a heads up... I got a suggestion from a fellow Wikia Helper to design a new logo for X-Pedia, so I did. Feel free to revert to the original logo if you want. I also uploaded a favicon. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, 28 June 2008 (UTC) on each mutants page it says what level they are(alpha/beta/delta/omega) but what do they mean? Arkhampedia Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! You know, this Wiki reminds me of my father. I hated my father. What with Joker quips aside, I'd like to introduce myself and who I represent. My name is Thomas Rattim, and I represent the wiki that is called Arkhampedia. Many people ask me about what sort of education I took to be such a cruel, humor obsessed man as I am today, which entitles me to the rank of administrator on said wiki. Well, it was all down to my education, yes. When that failed, I became an Arkhampedia administrator! Someone spin me a beer, now. I need to whet my voice for what I'm about to say. None coming? Well, alright then. So I'll continue with my story. So, yes, I'm an administrator or "Cell Keeper" over on Arkhampedia. Yes, it's named after Arkham Asylum. Now, we're a Wiki on all comics, similar to this wiki here. (Although you're more focused on Batman) There's a big, big difference, however. We're a humor wiki. We like breaking things! I mean... making things humorous. Yeah. That's us. There are currently five administrators on our wiki, three bureaucrats and two administrators. I'm not a bureaucrat, no. In terms of administrators, we have El Geeko Supremo (Bureaucrat too) Nina (bureaucrat), Texan Sysop (bureaucrat too), and a crazed Wookiee. Oh, and me. The half-Russian-half-British-full-Commie-full-evil bastard. That's us. Now, our Wiki's have a lot of things in common, things I really don't think we need to go into in detail. Now, we're a small outfit. And there's lots of room for aggressive expansion. No, we're not going to have tryouts. We're not picky on who we're going to get as inmates. :) We, however, hope to expand. With all our administrators, with the exception of me and Nina, having been administrators or formerly been administrators on the Star Wars humor wiki Darthipedia, we're looking to expand to that sort of level or more. And we need users for this, eh? Yep. Well, as we've got a lot in common, we thought you ought to be aware of us being there and all, and we'd welcome any sort of cross-wiki editing or relations between us. If you have any queries at all, feel free to ask me here. Other admins will probably drop in and see too. Cheers! :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Discussion Energetic Contributers Hi! I have been an Admin of this site for about a year. Mostly I have been working on the retro Chronology, Fact, and Opinion articles. I was hoping those who have been real active on the site would sound off and just say "hi"! :D:D Thanks!- Titanic71 00:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What Do You Think ABout X-Men First Class? What do you think about the new X-Men First Class? I recognize that opinions will vary, possibly drastically and no one is right other than by majority opinion. Therefore I know I'll lose, but no matter, my feelings are the correct ones. Kidding to some degree. :p My knowledge of the original stories colors my views somewhat, but my intent to keep the focus of this discussion on the merits of these movies as good entertainment, not a condemnation of how far they deviate from the original comics. If that was the criteria, I'd have to trash all of them. ;) After the disappointment of X-Men Last Stand and how they short changed the Dark Phoenix Saga, I was muttering, but I still bought the DVD, which is the ultimate expression of a movie that meets my approval. :) And then the joy of watching the Wolverine Origins movie! Every single character in that movie was alive and full of character. Fantastic, I thought X-Men is back! Then this movie arrives having miscast several characters, who almost all come off flat, and a director who just can't pull off a story that tries to place the X-Men in the middle of the Cuban Missile Crisis. So sad. Xavier- miscast. Mystique- compared to the original portrayal by Rebecca Romijn, this character was SUCH a disappointment and they mentioned something in passing of her being Xavier's sister? (I may not have caught that correctly). Hank McCoy '''(Beast)- as compared to the original portrayal by Kelsey Grammer, no comparison and the young Beast looked like a big fuzzy kitty whose personality was not the Beast I know from the comics. '''Sebastian Shaw- I don't know, Kevin Bacon just did not carry this character. Emma Frost- Completely two dimensional. Magneto- Of all the characters Magneto was pretty good. :) How I can go from loving every mutant in 3 X-Men movies (X-Men 1,2, and Wolverine Origins) and loath every character in XMFC except for a 1 min cameo by Wolverine? Every single character in the good movies, light up the screen. In comparison, the 5th movie in the series, is like week old cola. Don't even try to compare these XMFC characters to Sabertooth, Gambit, or Dead Pool. They breathed more life into their characters in 1 min, then the young X-Men could manage in an entire movie. (This is not prejudice against young talent) ;) Something has to be said for the Director's vision, Brian Singer for the first two and Gavin Hood for the Wolverine movie. In comparison, Matthew Vaughn, director of Kick Ass, dropped the ball so badly, please keep him away from any future X-Men installments! :p X-Men: First Class Original X-Men X-Men2 X-Men Origins: Wolverine -Titanic71 00:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Poll Question Outdated Shouldn't someone create a new poll? Miyanlove (talk) 14:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC)